


Entre familia.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OOC, incesto, sexo explícito, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nash ya le gustaba un Akashi.</p><p>¿Qué tal dos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Hay ooc y mucho porno, están advertidos :) 

Se supone que el eminente hombre de cabellos caoba escuchaba la discusión de sus ejecutivos sobre la dirección a tomar con uno de los proyectos de la empresa. No es que fuese un asunto poco importante, sin embargo toda esta palabrería bien podría leerla después en los informes que llevarían a su oficina y tomaría la decisión absoluta sin tener en cuenta tanto lloriqueo, puesto que a su personal simplemente les gustaba agendar estas reuniones para “lucirse” delante de él y que viera lo apasionados que eran con su trabajo, para ser considerados en algún posible ascenso.

Además, siendo honesto, a pesar de la acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus narices, dentro de sus oídos sólo podía escucharse la voz viciosa de su hijo, los altos gemidos de Seijuro durante el sucio acto sexual. Esto ya llevaba varios días, desde que llegó el lunes a casa a las 7 pm como siempre siendo recibido por las únicas dos empleadas que quedaban a esas horas para tomar su abrigo y servirle a él y a su hijo la cena caliente. Sin embargo a mitad de las escaleras, yendo a guardar algunas cláusulas en su estudio, los ruidos ahogados del lado opuesto del pasillo le hicieron detener sus pies.

«Se sentía molesto y ofuscado por semejante indecencia perturbando la serenidad de su hogar. No era tonto, supo muy bien lo que ocurría tras la puerta de Seijuro y no le permitiría ser tan descarado. Sin embargo, antes de abrir esa puerta Masaomi no pudo dimensionar lo que realmente vería allí adentro.

— Pa- padre… ¡mgh!

Lo recibió el desvergonzado rostro de Seijuro rojo hasta las orejas, con gotas de sudor surcando entre evidentes rastros de esperma salpicado en sus mejillas y siendo golpeado hacia delante y atrás por las frenéticas caderas del hombre tras él. Su primogénito apenas podía mantenerse aferrado al borde del colchón, ya que con cada arremetida casi la mitad de su cuerpo se salía de la cama.

Los ojos de Masaomi no daban crédito a lo que veían, estaba paralizado y por primera vez no supo qué hacer. No, sabía que debía detener esto, este no podía ser el comportamiento de alguien con la educación y la clase de Seijuro, pero lo peor es que no deseaba hacerlo, quería seguir mirando. El menor gemía prácticamente a gritos sin dejar de verlo directamente con sus ojos rojos velados y húmedos; esa voz que se entrecortaba con cada choque de cuerpos mandaba escalofríos por todos sus huesos desde que entraba por sus oídos, volviendo loco a su cerebro.

Dio un leve respingo cuando la cabeza de Seijuro fue hundida en la cama por una gran mano que apretaba con rudeza sus cabellos, seguida de un rebelde tatuaje que cruzaba el brazo hasta el costado del cuello.

— Bienvenido a casa, _papi_ …

Llevándose hacia atrás sus cabellos dorados mojados por el sudor y observándolo con sus profundos ojos azules, aquel sujeto le sonrió retándolo, no como si desafiara su autoridad, más bien era como si le preguntara “¿Te atreves a unirte?”. El adulto tragó saliva, hipnotizado por todo de él; sus labios finos, sus facciones rudas, los aretes plateados que reflejaban el brillo de la luz, su figura sensual y la forma en la que sus músculos se contraían marcando aún más sus abdominales cada vez que se empujaba dentro de Seijuro.

— Tu lascivo hijo estaba esperando por ti. Tenía tantas ganas de que vieras lo sucio que es que se corrió dentro de su ropa como una puta.

Bajó su mirada sorprendida nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo que derramaba lágrimas y saliva de placer en las sábanas. Esperó que le dijera que eso era mentira, esperó mientras el rubio le aferraba fuerte las caderas para acelerar el vaivén errático que prácticamente ni dejaba respirar a Seijuro. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah salía de su boca y Masaomi apretó los ojos.

— Me corro, pa- dre… ¡me corro…!

Mientras las piernas del pelirrojo temblaban al expulsar todo su semen la puerta se cerró y quedó solo con su amante.»

Masaomi estudió seis idiomas y tenía nociones básicas de otros tres, y aún así no lograba entender nada de lo que decía el resto, como si manejaran una lengua totalmente desconocida para él, así que dio por terminada la reunión aunque sus empleados no hubiesen acabado de discutir. No tenía sentido si no podía concentrarse.

En su tiempo sus padres fueron muy estrictos y exigentes con él, más de lo que era ahora con Seijuro, y hubiese sido peor de no haber tenido a Shiori a su lado. Fue la única capaz de ablandar las capas que lo cubrían, de hacerlo disfrutar de estar enamorado, de convertirse en padre. Cuando la perdió su mundo cayó y se alejó de todo, sin darse cuenta que también alejó a la otra persona que amaba. Aunque vivieran juntos, aunque estuvieran cerca, la pared entre ellos se convirtió en una muralla y ya no supo tratarlo como un hijo.

Si Seijuro lo odiaba no tenía razón para quejarse de ello.

No le importaba de quién se enamorara Seijuro o con quién se acostara siempre que mantuviera la compostura. Ese día hizo lo correcto, no podía caer en una jugada tan infantil. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiese huido?

Dejó su pluma en el tintero y con desgana pasó una mano sobre los papeles en su escritorio dejando todo desordenado. Por más que intentara dejar de pensar en ello volvía a dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza, provocando que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera. No debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía volver a la normalidad después de ver a su hijo siendo penetrado por tan deseable y obsceno muchacho. Esa escena había avivado en él la lujuria que creyó perdida.

Se relajó dejándose llevar por ese calor que picaba por toda su carne y sin que él mismo lo notara ya se había abierto el pantalón para escabullir su diestra. Apenas con el primer roce soltó un ruido escandaloso así que apoyó la mejilla en su mano libre, mordiéndose dos dedos. Cubrió su pene con la palma completa y comenzó a frotar de arriba abajo, notando con bochorno lo malditamente rápido que se endurecía.

Luego de que muriera su esposa se negó a involucrarse con otra mujer, volviéndose tan seco y solitario que ni siquiera pudo volver a llevar a cabo un acto tan natural y necesario como era masturbarse. Sólo una vez, entre un par de tragos y lamentos por el quinto aniversario del fallecimiento de Shiori tuvo el “valor” de llamar a una prostituta; luego de que sus labios pintados lo hicieran acabar en su boca se arrepintió tanto que lloró toda la noche. Su caparazón se hizo más duro y se negó a sentir cualquier tipo de apetito carnal, hasta que se topó con un hombre que lo derrumbó todo.

Mr. Kagami, el consultor de una farmacéutica americana que había requerido de los servicios de su empresa para darle apoyo económico y renombre a la sucursal que planeaban sembrar en Japón. También viudo y con un hijo de la edad de Seijuro.

Fue el único en lograr debilitarlo, que sus órganos ardieran de deseo, y fue tan bueno tenerlo adentro, dejar que lo dominara. Masaomi abrió los ojos en dirección al sillón de su oficina y fue como si pudiera observar esas siluetas del pasado follando sobre el brillante cuero traído desde Italia, la noche antes de que Mr. Kagami regresara a Los Ángeles.

Esa vez fue totalmente diferente que con una mujer y de lo único que se sintió avergonzado fue de no arrepentirse. Aún así no se atrevió a repetir una experiencia similar. ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Qué pensaría Shiori de él? Un Masaomi tan libidinoso no podía existir, y se reprimió.

«— Tu lascivo hijo estaba esperando por ti. Tenía tantas ganas de que vieras lo sucio que es.»

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Seijuro decidió tener la libertad de mostrarse a él tal cual era?

¿Y qué había de él? ¿Akashi Masaomi tendría el valor de romper todas sus máscaras?

Su mano aceleró conforme se sinceraba consigo mismo. Sí, quería hacerlo, quería ser tocado y disfrutar como lo hacía Seijuro, quería ser honesto, ser deseado. Soltó su falo para bajar más, presionando con sus dedos el palpitante agujero que le suplicaba volver a ser penetrado.

Con una impúdica erección entre piernas lo que más quiere, anhela y necesita ahora es que ese rubio americano sacie a su verdadera y descarada personalidad.

♦♦

El patrón del lunes se repitió y al subir las escaleras pudo escuchar nítidamente los jadeos de Seijuro, no sólo eso, ahora provenían desde su estudio. Sin dudar más fue allí girando el pomo y cerró tras de sí, alzando la vista para observar a ese alto joven sentado sobre su escritorio con Seijuro abrazado sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado y los pies apoyados en la madera. Ambos totalmente desnudos en una posición incómoda pero demasiado excitante. El pelirrojo se sujetaba del cuello de Nash siendo ayudado por éste para que se auto penetrara, no sólo con el miembro del rubio sino también con un dildo de bolas.

— Llegó _papi_. —dijo Nash sonriendo y Seijuro giró el rostro en su dirección. Su expresión se volvió todavía más erótica al verlo ahí y sin dejar de moverse extendió una mano hacia él.

— Padre, no huyas… mmah… quiero mostrarte cómo soy realmente.

¿Cómo era posible que le mostrara una cara tan dulce y pervertida al mismo tiempo?

— Ahh, ¡ahm…! ¿… lo harás tú también?

“Quiero conocerte”, es lo que Seijuro le estaba pidiendo.

Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hacia ellos, empezando a desatarse la corbata con la otra. Al estar tan cerca que el aliento cálido de Seijuro golpeaba sobre sus labios le dio un beso en el hombro, luego subió depositando otro en su comisura y finalmente sus bocas se unieron hambrientas. Le hizo feliz que su hijo no lo odiara, sino todo lo contrario, y su pecho se hinchó.

Al separarse Seijuro aceleró el ritmo totalmente excitado y Masaomi miró a Nash, cuya sonrisa se había hecho más grande. A éste no le molestaba incorporar a un Akashi más, incluso Masaomi le había gustado desde la primera vez que el pelirrojo le mostró una foto; era como un Seijuro más maduro y apenas un poco más alto, multiplicando al doble su morbo.

Esta vez fue él quien lo atrajo de la nuca probándolo también y quedó encantado con lo bien que besaba “el viejo”, que incluso le chupó la lengua como si le hiciera una felación. Masaomi no quiso separarse de él mientras se desnudaba y los gemidos de Seijuro en su oreja no hacían más que incrementar el bulto en sus pantalones. Sólo soltó los labios de Nash cuando su hijo liberó un último grito al correrse y vio como el rubio apretaba un ojo, jadeando mientras vertía todo dentro del menor. Maravillado miró donde el cuerpo de ambos chicos se unía y a duras penas algunas gotas de semen lograron salir por lo lleno que se encontraba Seijuro.

Ya sin ropa Masaomi se agachó sacando suavemente el dildo, notando como la entrada del pelirrojo se estiraba gracias a las bolas y cada vez que éstas salían se volvía a achicar, como negándose a que la dejaran vacía. Al sacar completamente el juguete el esperma rodó con mayor facilidad y no se resistió a detener el recorrido con su lengua, recogiendo todo el líquido desde la base del falo de Nash hasta el agujero del más bajo. Seijuro jadeó al tener ahí la lengua de su padre y el miembro que allí resguardaba salió, dándole total libertad a Masaomi para que lo dejara limpio.

— El culo de tu hijo está muy bien adiestrado y tiene un aguante sorprendente, ¿pero estarás a la altura?

Seijuro se bajó de Nash y pudo reconocer en los ojos de su padre el brillo de su gran ego.

— Te aconsejo que nunca subestimes a un Akashi. Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿estarás tú a mi altura?

Se escuchó la risita del pelirrojo que se arrodillaba junto a su padre, ambos frente a la entrepierna de Nash.

— Ciertamente. De lo que deberías preocuparte es de poder levantar _esto_ una y otra vez hasta que quedemos conformes. —el rubio dio un salto cuando padre e hijo atacaron su miembro a la vez, dándose cortos besos cuando sus lenguas coincidían.

Chasqueó la lengua al ser cuestionada su virilidad, empujando con fuerza la cabeza de Masaomi para que la tragara entera. Éste no se disgustó para nada a pesar de lo enorme que era, incluso notó que el ardor en su entrada crecía de tan ansioso que estaba.

Jadeó con la boca llena cuando sintió los dedos de Seijuro estimulando esa zona a la vez que el menor jugaba con los testículos de Nash, mamando con mayor vigor en la medida que esos dedos se iban adentrando y estirando.

— Bien. Entonces asumiré que será más divertido probar contigo un nuevo nivel. —tiró de los cabellos caoba para separarlo y se levantó del escritorio para ir en busca de su ropa tirada; de su pantalón sacó un pequeño cofre plano y lo vació en su palma.

Los ojos de Masaomi se ampliaron al ver como uno a uno Nash se iba colocando piercings en su pene erguido. Oh, rayos, su entrada iba a enloquecer. Ni siquiera Seijuro había probado ese nivel, mostrando lo celoso que estaba al hacerle prometer a Nash que también lo haría así con él.

El mayor se colocó de pie dándoles la espalda para apoyar las manos en el escritorio. Ya no aguantaba más, y tuvo que contener un gemido cuando las manos del rubio lo afianzaron para empezar a metérsela sin más miramientos. Su culo se apretó al instante haciendo que se le marcaran los hoyuelos en cada nalga, y Nash aprovechó para ir adentrando tramo por tramo en cada intervalo entre las contracciones de placer del Akashi.

Definitivamente perdería la cabeza, esa era una sensación divina, incomparable. Masaomi se arqueó a punto de llevarse una mano a la boca para acallar su voz lujuriosa, mas se detuvo, después de todo había decidido que ya no iba a esconderse.

♦♦

Amaneció recostado en el hombro derecho de Nash, con su brazo rodeando ese torso perfecto que emanaba un agradable calor del que sabía se volvería adicto ahora que lo había probado. Sabía que era muy temprano ya que por costumbre siempre despertaba unos minutos antes de que sonara la alarma y por primera vez en veinte años, como muchachito caprichoso, se negó a ir a trabajar. El simple hecho de pensar en levantarse de esa cama, de entre esos brazos, se le antojó inconcebible. Seguramente sus ejecutivos enloquecerían al avisarles que no se iba a aparecer, pero dudaba seriamente que el mundo se acabara por un solo día.

Le causó gracia ese pensamiento. El Masaomi que se había empeñado en ser durante todo este tiempo jamás habría considerado siquiera tomarse un día de descanso. Alzó la mirada para observar el rostro dormido del rubio, tan sereno y relajado que podría confundirse con un niño, no obstante, después de haberlo tenido adentro tan salvajemente la noche anterior Masaomi no era capaz de sentirse culpable o inmoral.

Volvió a ponerse cómodo sobre ese fuerte hombro y en cuestión de minutos los mechones fucsias del lado contrario comenzaron a removerse. Los ojos somnolientos de Seijuro se asomaron y su padre sonrió como no lo hacía desde que enviudó, divertido por el absurdo cabello tan despeinado con el que despertaba el menor y el hilo de baba que le surcaba la barbilla. Totalmente impropio de un Akashi, habría dicho en el pasado, pero el caso es que el pasado ya no importaba ahora y un Akashi seguía siendo perfecto incluso en su faceta más mundana.

— Buenos días.

Masaomi le limpió la saliva con una dulzura hasta ahora olvidada por ambos, y le agradó tanto tocar así a su hijo que repartió más caricias por su rostro. Seijuro cerró los ojos dejándose hacer y cuando la mano de su padre descansó en su mejilla la apretó con cariño. El mayor se incorporó sobre Nash para alcanzar al pelirrojo y besó su frente; al separarse se miraron unos segundos y Seijuro le sonrió, esta vez dando un suave beso en los labios ajenos.

Es cierto que en su cabeza, de vez en cuando, daba vueltas la preocupación por ser más cercano a su hijo, sin embargo nunca se le ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera. Pero si se lo preguntaban, realmente no le disgustaba el resultado.

Nadie conocería a Seijuro más íntimamente que como lo acababa de hacer y se dio cuenta de que eran muy parecidos; nadie más descubriría esas facetas ocultas para el mundo, y se mostrarían como verdaderamente eran tanto como padre e hijo, como aliados y como amantes del mismo hombre. Su secreto quedaría en familia.

— No es justo que sea el único que sigue durmiendo como bebé.

— Entonces tendremos que despertarlo… de una forma que siempre quise probar.

— ¿Siempre? —Seijuro alzó la ceja, viendo como su padre encogía los hombros con cierta picardía.

Masaomi levantó las cobijas color champagne que los cubrían de la cintura para abajo y entre leves risas se hundieron bajo ellas. Nash tuvo un despertar glorioso.


End file.
